Finding Hope
by unspokenmind
Summary: Merlin was a boy from the ghetto with no education, job, money or even home for that matter. Arthur was a boy who had all that and even more. The two strangers paths happen to cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Merlin or the characters from the show.

**Word count: **1,900 words

**Author's note: **This story is so AU... I have never before written anything this personal. Maybe there are some things in the story about the system that is different from where you live, but most of this is written from the way the system works in my country. Bear with me!

* * *

><p>Merlin exhaled his last puff of smoke, putting out the spliff that had been going around between him and his friends. He leaned his head back against the concrete wall, eyes drooping while he found himself relaxing. Every tense muscle was put to ease.<p>

He listened to the soft buzz of his friends chatting. It felt like they were far away, when they were in fact inches away from him, all standing in a circle as if they were the knights of the round table. Their words were incoherent for Merlin. He was there, but at the same time... he wasn't.

He kept looking at his friends through slit eyes, seeing them as mere blurs. He felt a punch against his shoulder which caused his body to jerk. He wasn't expecting the sudden forceful touch.

''I'm leaving,'' Elyan announced. Merlin nodded. He still felt too disassociated with reality. Merlin took his hand out from his pocket, shaking it with Elyan before pulling him in to a lame and tired hug.

One by one, the group of friends decreased. Some of them going home, some of them leaving for work. Merlin stayed. At last, they were only three.

''I'm so thirsty,'' Merlin said, he had slid down from the concrete wall to sit down on the cold ground. It was completely dark by now. ''And I'm so hungry too.''

Gwaine laughed, throwing his head back. ''That's because you're high as a kite. 'I'm so thirthy','' Gwaine mocked Merlin's lisp caused by his dry mouth. It amused Gwaine far more than it should.

Hadn't Merlin been high, he would've gotten angry. Instead he just laughed with Gwaine. Gwaine who had sobered up handed Merlin the last remains of his soda. ''Drink it up,'' he ordered while practically shoving it in to Merlin's hands.

Percy who had been really talkactive today was growing silent now, signaling his weariness. ''I'm gonna head home now as well,'' he informed Merlin and Gwaine. They did the usual, monotonous handshake and hug before Percy left.

Which only left Merlin and Gwaine. By now, Merlin had sobered up as well, but he was still hungry. Not to mention cold. They had been standing outside for hours.

It was a ghetto thing, Merlin supposed. Living in the ghetto meant you would forever be marked or stampled as a ghetto child, unless you made it out of here, of course and adapted to the lifestyle which existed outside of what they knew as home.

Wearing the mark of a ghetto child made you always be on your guard as you went ouside of the ghetto. You would always be judged and mistreated. Those filthy ghetto kids...

And also, living in the ghetto meant you would, unfortunately for some odd fucking reason like it was a curse set from someone too powerful, undoubtedly have troubles at home.

An alcoholic parent, an abusive parent, a dead parents, strict parents, no parents, violent family, criminal siblings. There was always something.

Either that was caused by living in the ghetto or they were a part of the ghetto because of this reason. There had to be a connection, Merlin pondered.

The best place to hang out for them was either a) the subway or their current location b) somewhere outside along the high apartments in the ghetto. Somewhere that contained hustle, where there were lives like theirs and people like them.

Merlin and Gwaine sat outside until the sky started to lighten.

They both noticed how muslim men, in variation of clothing, age and color, headed to a nearby mosque to pray the morning prayer either by car, bicycle or walk.

That was another factor when you were living in the ghetto. There were literally people from every corner of the world. The lesser blessed.

Merlin himself had migrated to the country with his late mom and his dad when he was just six years old.

''Must be nice,'' Merlin thought out loud as he watched a muslim man dressed in a traditional white tunic pass by them. ''What?'' Gwaine asked. ''To have a purpose,'' Merlin answered.

To have a plan. To know where you're going in life.

Gwaine said nothing. He remained silent, it was something you wouldn't normally attribute to Gwaine who was a bold, loud and very talkactive character.

However, Merlin knew that Gwaine became quiet because he was feeling the same way. After all, there was a reason why these two were the ones staying out until the morning.

Merlin could still see the trace of red marks around Gwaine's neck. When Gwaine had first come out to meet his friend, his whole flace was flushed and as she spoke, he was wheezing, like he was searching for air that didn't quite easily get to his lungs. The red marks had been fresh and formed as the shape of two hands.

No one had said anything.

They all knew that the harm was undoubtedly caused by Gwaine's addict mother who had either taken her drugs or not. She had most likely had him in a choke-hold. The friends had been witness to her frightening rage before.

But Gwaine was oblivious to why Merlin was staying out till the morning this time. Gwaine knew better than to ask, of course.

Merlin had also been forced to leave home and go outside, but it seemed like it was for good this time.

His dad had had a break down in front of all of his kids. He had been on the verge of blowing up for a long time, but it seemed that Merlin was the one who triggered him.

A mail had been sent home from the local community or the employment agency, Merlin forgot which, stating that Merlin's allowance was not going to come through this month since Merlin had a high percentage absence in school (he was reading up on failed courses) and work.

Merlin didn't dare to tell his dad that he had been sacked after punching a guy in the face. Honestly, he didn't regret it. The man had been shouting at one of his female coworkers who had accidently given the man coffee instead of tea. He had the girl in damn tears.

''Do you honestly think we can afford this?''

''Your laziness is costing us our home, food and clothes.''

Merlin's dad had been red, the vein in his neck bulging. Merlin's half-siblings had rushed out of the kitchen, but he could still see the tip of his youngest brother's ear at the corner of the door.

''Pack your things and leave,'' Merlin's dad had ordered. For the first time since his father had started yelling, he brought his head up to look at his dad. ''What?'' Merlin sounded bewildered, like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He honestly couldn't.

''I know I don't have to repeat myself,'' His dad had said. Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes, but he did a good job covering it up with the anger and absolute determination in his voice. ''Dad, where will I go?'' It felt like it had been forever since he had addressed his dad as dad out loud. It wasn't like they communicated a lot anymore.

''You're the oldest one. I can't afford to keep you all under my roof. I know you'll get through on your own. You're strong, Merlin.''

If that had been supposed to comfort Merlin, he hadn't known. Instead Merlin had started shouting and his dad did the same. Merlin had completely forgotten about his younger siblings. He was in such a terrible state of anger.

He had thrown the chair in the kitchen out of frustration and the piece of forniture made of wood had actually cracked as it hit the floor, but that wasn't what woke him from his trance of anger.

It was Mordred's high-pitched scream. ''Merlin!''

Both Merlin and his dad had turned to look at the little boy who was standing by the door frame to the kitchen. ''Oh god.'' Merlin was disappointed to have let himself become so overwhelmed by anger.

The sight of Mordred had calmed him down within the second. Mordred had been shaking, his eyes were red and puffy. His lips had been quivering and there had been tracks of tears on his cheeks.

Merlin walked over to his little brother. He stopped at armslength, opening his arms for Mordred. He wasn't sure if he had scared Mordred so much so that Mordred didn't even want to touch Merlin. But Mordred instantly threw himself at Merlin, wrapping his tiny arms around Merlin's neck. He sobbed in to Merlin's neck, wiping his snot on Merlin.

Merlin forgot all about his dad as he stood up and walked Mordred to his room. All of his younger siblings were there. They looked at Merlin with wide eyes, not understanding what had just happened, but obviously alerting that something was wrong from all the shouting.

Merlin had to give it to the innoncence of children. ''It's okay,'' Merlin said to them as he ran circles on a crying Mordred's back. ''It's alright,'' he had repeated in order to soothe them.

Merlin had helped all of his siblings to change in to their pyjamas. He had reminded them to use the bathroom and was the one who put toothpaste on to their toothbrushes.

Then, he had brushed Kara's hair before she went to bed. She sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was old enough to comb her own her hair, but she didn't protest tonight when Merlin had offered to do it for her.

''Kara,'' Merlin began softly. ''You know I have to leave.'' She was the only one old enough to understand. ''But you have to promise me to look after everyone, but most importantly yourself. Do you understand?'' She said nothing. Merlin could see the reflection of his sister in tears through the mirror. ''I love you,'' he said as he had kissed the top of her head.

After that, he had tucked them all in. Mordred was always the only one who was extremly rebellious when it came to being put to bed. But even he seemed to be completely drained out of his energy tonight when Merlin had put him to bed.

Merlin kissed his forehead before leaving. He glanced at his dad who was still sitting in the kitchen. ''You're still here.''

For the sake of his siblings, Merlin bit his tongue. He buried his anger. He didn't tell him how he helped take care of his kids. Instead, he just stormed off, not bothering to pack a bag with his belongings. He knew he would regret that choice soon, but one more second in that house and Merlin would've lost it.

Now, here he was with Gwaine. After several hours, when the sunrays were peeking from the clouds and the fog to warm their skins, it seemed like Gwaine was finally ready to head home. He said his goodbye as Merlin and he parted ways, going in opposite directions.

While walking away, Merlin brought his head up to look at the tall building. There were no lights shining in the windows of his home. It was too early.

Merlin sighed as he walked away with his head hanging, hands shoved in to his pockets. He had no idea where he was to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Merlin or the characters from the show.

**Word count: **1,732 words

**Author's note: **Arthur will be in the story soon enough haha.

* * *

><p>It was officially a saturday, so Merlin had no school. He had actually finished school, but he had one too many failed classes which he was now obligated to retake. No one would hire a twenty year old with no education or with a poor one.<p>

He worked a lot too, a part from being sacked from his latest job, or at least he _really _tried to work a lot. It wasn't that he didn't want a job. The first problem was of course, that no one desired to hire him. If they did, the work was always overwhelming with a wage barely enough for Merlin and his siblings to live on. He didn't complain about the hard work though.

He had been at the employment agency countless times, but none of the jobs that actually suited him (not so hard work, but good wage) would ever be his until he actually finished his classes and by that, got his diploma.

Studying after getting his diploma was no choice for Merlin. School just wasn't for him. He wasn't dumb, he really wasn't, but he couldn't cope with deadlines and having to sit through lectures on different subjects for eight hours on a hard chair that made your ass completely sore.

Merlin continued to wander, dragging his tired body from one spot to the other. He hadn't slept yet. He went to the employment agency, knowing fully well he didn't have a scheduled time. But it was the only place he could go to.

It was Saturday, so they opened an hour later than usual. Sadly, he knew their opening hours by heart. There was no need for him to check the opening hours plastered on their door or sign in to their shitty website. Merlin had been there too often.

With nothing to do but wait, Merlin sat outside of the building. He rested his body against the glass window. His body suddenly gave in and he slumbered.

He woke to the sound of clicking heels as well as the noise of someone clearing their throat. When Merlin looked up, he was met by a gorgeous brunette staring down at him.

For some odd reason, he hadn't seen her before. She must've been new or maybe it just happened that Merlin hadn't come across her all those times he was in the employment center.

He suddenly felt ashamed. He pulled himself up quickly, smoothing out the few wrinkles on his jacket and he was thankful that he had showered the day before. He felt very small all of the sudden, like he had been feeling when he was six years old and squeezing his mom's hand as they took their first step in to the country. When everything had been so new, different and scary.

The gorgeous brunette seemed to sense how Merlin tensed, because her posture eased and a smile grew on her face. It made the corner of her eyes wrinkle and Merlin found it to be unbelievably cute.

''We don't open for the next thirty minutes, but you can come on in and wait inside rather than standing out here in the cold,'' she spoke as the automatic doors opened after she held up a card against the machine while mindlessly pressing the code.

''That'd be great, if you don't mind.'' Merlin didn't even hesitate. The lady smiled at him and then entered. Merlin followed her lead. ''You can sit here in the waiting room,'' she said before disappearing in to a staff only room.

Merlin sat down on the blue cushioned couch. His sore back muscles relaxed at the sudden comfortable support. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

How many hours of sleep did he get? Two, maybe three at the most. He was so tired that he was just about to fall asleep again when the lady returned to him.

She had taken off her coat and Merlin read her name tag that was pinned to her white blouse. _Mithian_, it said.

She held up a plastic bag containing a small pink box. She waved it a bit in front of Merlin. ''You can have my lunch, since I'm guessing you're hungry.''

The way she said or even the way she offered wasn't filled with pity at all, nor was it said in a condescending tone. Merlin knew though that it shouldn't matter, he should refuse and say no, because... manners. But he hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.

He also didn't want to take what was hers. Merlin didn't want her to go hungry because of him.

As if she could read thoughts, she suddenly added: ''there's an amazing café nearby, actually right around the corner, that sells the greatest sandwiches. Trust me, I won't go hungry,'' Mithian comforted, easing Merlin's guilt and shame.

He still hesitated, but he honestly couldn't fight the hunger anymore. He could already feel his hands shaking. However, it still didn't make him feel better about accepting or taking her food.

He thought of making the best of the situation, bringing some sarcasm to it. ''What gave me away?'' He asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. Mithian seemed to understand him very well, as she understood what he was doing and decided to play along.

''Oh you know, your stomach growling like a wolf,'' she said, looking towards the ceiling as she said while the lunch box wrapped in the plastic bag still weighed in her hand.

''Seriously?'' Merlin asked. Did his stomach seriously growl when he was asleep? How awkward. Mithian nodded while a laugh escaped her lips. ''Yes, nothing to worry about though. We're all human, yeah?''

Merlin laughed with her. ''Yeah,'' he breathed as he finally took the plastic bag from her. ''Thanks a lot, I'm forever in your debt. I'm Merlin, by the way.'' He held out his hand and Mithian gave it a firm shake. Her shoulders were rolled back, back straight and she looked in to Merlin's eyes. Confidence.

''Nonsense, but nice to meet you, Merlin. I'm Mithian, as this tag beautifully reads,'' she stated as she dramatically gestured her hand across the tag on her chest. It earned her a small laugh from Merlin which caused Mithian to smile.

''Now, do me a favor and enjoy your food while I get to work,'' she winked at him before walking away.

Merlin was left alone to feel ashamed. Even if he played it cool, he couldn't deny those feelings of shame. How it was so obvious that he was hungry, that he was in need...

He knew Mithian didn't look down on him. At least he hoped she didn't look down on him. She didn't seem like such a person, but Merlin himself was still bothered.

The feelings however was soon forgotten once he sat back down and pulled the lunch box and the cutlery out of the plastic bag.

Biting in to the first piece of chicken felt like heaven. He finished the food in a haste, he couldn't help himself. He had been starving.

He got up from the couch, walking over to where Mithian was standing. ''Thank you, again. It wasn't necessary of you to do this.'' Before Merlin could apologize again, Mithian shook her head.

''There's no need to thank me,'' she said as she took the empty lunch box out of Merlin's extended hands. ''Once you get a job and make your first allowance, you can swing by here and take me out for lunch or a drink.''

A huge grin grew on Merlin's face. Was that a date?

''That sounds perfect,'' he said what felt like a bit too quickly.

More workers were dropping in, all of them throwing a glance at Merlin. He couldn't be an employee, not dressed like that. So what was he doing here?

Merlin was thankful that none of them said anything out loud. He wouldn't want Mithian to tell them that she found him sleeping outside and brought him in because he was cold and hungry.

Why no one asked though was beyond Merlin. Either they sensed he was one of the failures from the ghetto so they were scared to say anything (god damn prejudices) or it was actually the way Mithian stood firm. Her face let people know they shouldn't mess with her.

Damn, he liked her so much already.

Five minutes before opening hours, there were already people waiting outside of the agency. Merlin was looking at them through the glass window.

Most of the time you had to have an appointment to be here. But Merlin was too impatient to wait for an appointment. An appointment which he knew he wouldn't get unless he actually kept bothering them about it, leaving them with no choice but to help him.

When the doors were opened and the workers desks were available, everyone had a numbered paper in their hand within the second. Unfortunately for Merlin, he wasn't the first one to pull the paper first so someone else was called to Mithian's desk where the header above her read: **''IN SERVICE: 01''.**

Merlin ended up with the help of a man he had encountered at the agency before. The man, whatever his name was, was quite unpleasant and rude. ''Where are your papers?'' He asked with a sharp tone.

Merlin fought the urge to roll his eyes. ''I'm already a registered job seeker. You have a folder with my name, Merlin Emrys. All my papers, as well as my resume is there. You need me to help you to do your job?'' Merlin asked.

If the man was going to give Merlin sass, he'd hand it right back to him.

Merlin saw how the man's left eye twitched. Once he went up to search for Merlin's folder, Merlin was grinning like a fool.

The visit at the employment agency was actually more beneficial than he expected, aside from bickering with the man.

Apparently there was a cleaning company who was in urgned need of employers so Merlin had a good chance of landing the job.

Was it a job he wanted or dreamed of? No, but it was better than nothing and he hoped that he could at least keep this job. Which, when he thought about it, would be forced to do. Whether he wanted to or not. After all, he was officially homeless, although he rather not think about that.


	3. Chapter 3

A guest reviewed:

_ghetto? you serious? _  
><em>do you have any idea what ghetto is?! <em>  
><em>you cant take word like ghetto and make new meaning from it!<em>

* * *

><p>Let's see the definition of ghetto now, shall we?<p>

According to Wikipedia, ''A **ghetto** is a part of a city in which members of a minority group live, especially because of social, legal, or economic pressure.[1] The term was originally used in Venice to describe the part of the city to which Jews were restricted and segregated.''

Did you see that? **A ****ghetto ****is a part of a city in which members of a ****minority group****live, especially because of social, legal, or economic pressure.**

And let's check as well... They say

* * *

><p><strong>ghetto<strong>

[get-oh] Spell Syllables

ExamplesWord Origin

noun, plural ghettos, ghettoes.

1.

a section of a city, especially a thickly populated slum area, inhabitedpredominantly by members of an ethnic or other minority group, oftenas a result of social or economic restrictions, pressures, or hardships.

2.

(formerly, in most European countries) a section of a city in which allJews were required to live.

* * *

><p>Now if you're refering to the initial use of the term ghetto, then I am fully aware that the word ghetto was first used to describe the segregation of Jewish people in the WWII.<p>

I would _never _intentionally do anything to harm any of my Jewish brothers or sisters. I have always defended them and I always will.

So get the fuck outta here.

And then if you mean that this story isn't ''ghetto'' enough, I'd like to remind you that ghettos, hoods, the slum areas are different and vary from country to country. The ghettos in Brazil are different than the ghettos in the US.

This is also for everyone else who's confused about the term ghetto, here you go.


End file.
